villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Unidentified Tyrant series (Resident Evil: Damnation)
These Unidentified Tyrants have appeared in 2012 CGI movie Resident Evil: Damnation. They were unleashed by Svetlana Belikova in order to dispose of Leon Kennedy and Alexander "Buddy" Kozachenko. History After Svetlana realizes that Leon and Buddy are a significant threat to her plans, she is left with no other solution but to utilize two unidentified Tyrant models that were stored in a facility that the duo infiltrated into. "016" is the first Tyrant to emerge, and while it appears at first to be focusing on Buddy, it ends up chasing after Leon first. Its number is visible on its trench coated shoulder as well as on the cylinder from which it emerges (the one that unexpectedly catapults the Licker that was charging across it towards Svetlana at the time). This is also a Tyrant who stomped on a head of the aforementioned Licker upon exiting the capsule and caught another one attacking it from the side, crushing Licker's head by clenching a fist. "008" is the second Tyrant to emerge and is the one that chases after Buddy while obliterating both Lickers attacking it in seconds and leaves unharmed with the "016" after both of them are caught into a massive explosion. Although it doesn't seem to do any running until the moment when it is charging towards the closing doors of the cargo elevator that Ada had just opened for Leon and Buddy. It is also the first Tyrant to punch its way through the wall in an attempt to hold back the elevator from going up. Tyrants fail to trap main heroes in the elevator, instead they cause it to fall down to the bottom of the shaft with them while Leon and Buddy escape to the surface. Above the underground complex they witness another Tyrant with the number "013" approaching them carrying a desperately struggling opposition member in it's right hand and a dead Licker in it's left. The creature crushes a man's head similarly to the death of a Licker earlier in the underground complex. It proceeds to pursue Leon and collapses several columns of a nearby building in the process. Buddy then again summons a bunch of Lickers to defeat the Tyrant, but they only manage to stop him in place for a few moments and deal him laughabale amount of damage with their claws. The giant effortlessly murders all the Lickers by using one of them as a whip. Under Buddy's command, the last surviving Licker leads "013" to the oil truck which allows Leon to successfully use the incendiary ammunition and blow up the truck. Unfortunately for the heroes, the only damaged thing after the explosion is Tyrant's Power Limiter, which causes it to rapidly mutate into a Super Tyrant. Killing all the Lickers sent by Buddy while not even stopping to run, the Super Tyrant is distracted when Leon fires a rocket launcher. Now focused on Leon, it sprints towards him and even manages to catch another rocket fired by Leon and send it back at him. Leon is then punched upwards and thrown into the column by the Tyrant. The creature grabs Leon and prepares to deliver the fatal blow, however Buddy's Lickers intervene and save him. Leon is once again saved by Buddy who has managed to find an operating tank, bring it to the battlefield and ram into giant that was more than willing to wrestle with it. Despite all Tyrant's struggle, it was eventually distracted by the Licker and had it's head destroyed by the tank missile. After a brief chat, Leon and Buddy notice "008" and "016" approaching them, now mutated. They chase the heroes to the fountain, where suddenly the first one is killed by the high caliber aircraft machine gun and the second one is bombed from above, thus saving the duo and ending the battle. Appearance While heavily resembling their T-103 predecessors, these models are almost three times taller than most Tyrants in the series (430 cm or 14 ft 1 in), even slightly exceeding T-001 and T-002. Their Power Limiters include a lot more metal plates and screws than of any other Tyrant, also having a set of metal rings on the back of the coat, most likely for easier containment and/or transportation. Their special serial numbers are written on the left shoulder. Unlike standard T-103 their turquoise skin is almost completely smooth and they seem to lack pupils in their eyes with just white retinas. When it comes to their Super mutated form, this is where differences from previous models become more drastic. The skin is covered in cracks and supportive scales. No exposed heart is visible, eliminating this weak spot found in many other models, while the right hand appears to be larger than the left and has short sharp talons. The muscle mass is increased and the Tyrant becomes a little taller. Powers and Abilities These models seem to lack any additional weaponry training other than the close combat, which however doesn't hinder their effectiveness. They are able to easily outmatch several Lickers at once, simply tearing them to shreds and caving in their skulls. For their impressive size they are capable of great running speed, allowing them to keep up with humans and even Lickers, sometimes outrunning them. Given these model's thicker skin and trench coats, most firearms like Leon's assault rifle and pistol are useless against them with bullets simply bouncing off their heads and coats. The rather massive explosion that occurred in the underground complex made them loose their balance and fly several meters away, but didn't damage them at all. It is quite notable, since the explosion was powerful enough to send one of the Tyrants flying, while it's weight must be tremendous. The strength of these models matches with their enhanced size, allowing them to punch and kick through metal and concrete just merely using their sheer mass. Even things like falling down an extremely deep elevator shaft or being subjected to a large oil truck explosion point blank only damage their Power Limiters, making them mutate into a stronger form. These model's intelligence and quick analytical thinking are astonishing. Combined with their inhuman reflexes, it allows them to catch rapidly approaching targets like Lickers running up to them at full speed. When restrained by two Lickers and attacked by the third one, "013" wields one of them like a whip and kills all of them, making the use of their long tongues in seconds. In addition to becoming faster and lacking any obvious weak points, mutated "013" and his partner's minds seem to be unaffected by the metamorphosis, since they still pursue Leon and Buddy, even though they have fallen down the deep elevator shaft and mutated. Super Tyrant's dexterity reaches a new level, when "013" is able to purposefully catch a rocket fired by Leon, twist it's tail and send it back at him. These models also seem fond of utilizing their legs and expert combat moves, as seen when "013" spins around before crouching and uppercutting Leon then sending him flying into a column. While wrestling with the tank operated by Leon and Buddy, it is important to note that the Tyrant is fully aware the tank's muzzle posing a serious threat to it, evading the first strike and muzzle's end in general, which is yet another proof of the mutation not causing these models to fall into a blind rage. Just like all the other Tyrants created using Sergei Vladimir's DNA, they share many personality traits with him. They are cold, calculating and slightly arrogant with honorable tendencies. The examples are "013" crushing a man's head right in front of the heroes to intimidate them and a mutated "013" willing to wrestle with a tank operated by Buddy to show it's dominance and power. Gallery Screenshot (1163).png Screenshot (1165).png Screenshot (1166).png Screenshot (1167).png Screenshot (1168).png Screenshot (1169).png Screenshot (1170).png Screenshot (1171).png Screenshot (1172).png Screenshot (1173).png Screenshot (1174).png Screenshot (1175).png Screenshot (1176).png Screenshot (1164).png Screenshot (1177).png Screenshot (1178).png Screenshot (1179).png Screenshot (1180).png Screenshot (1181).png Screenshot (1182).png Screenshot (1183).png Screenshot (1184).png Screenshot (1185).png Screenshot (1186).png Unidentified_Tyrant's_Power_Limiter_Concept.jpg Unidentified_Tyrant_Size_Comparison.jpg Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Giant Category:Partners in Crime Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Mute Category:Murderer Category:Vandals Category:Enforcer Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mutated Category:Amoral Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Fighters Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Humanoid Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Mature